Kasai Rex
The Kasai Rex is a gigantic theropod cryptid from the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It is said to be a surviving theropod dinosaur, such as Tyrannosaurus rex; ''althrough a low possiblity; if its indeed an African theropod its likely a species of spinosaurid; abelisaurid; or a carcharodontosaurid; no tyrannosaurid ever depicted/recorded in Africa; it has also been depicted as a species of huge monitor lizard as well as a terrestrial crocodile; which are all more logical speculations. Kasai Valley report In 1932, Swedish plantation owner John Johnson (sometimes spelled Johanson) was traveling with a servant in the Kasai Valley. They encountered a rhinoceros and tried to avoid detection when a large creature rushed from the undergrowth and attacked the rhino. Johnson fainted and the servant ran away. When Johnson recovered, he saw the creature eating the rhino. "It was reddish in color, with blackish-colored stripes," he said later. "It had a long snout and numerous teeth." He decided that the creature, 13 m (43 ft) long, was a ''Tyrannosaurus, and also said "The legs were thick; it reminded me of a lion, built for speed". However, no tyrannosaurids were known to live in Africa, but one theropod similar to the size report and lived in Africa is none other than the Carcharodontosaurus saharicus. Carcharodontosaurus ''was the apex predator of Early Cretaceous Africa, and was also known to compete over food with ''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus was an another apex predator that grew 35 to 55 foot long carnivore from Egypt and Morocco. It ate a wide variety of food like aquatic animals from its habitat like Crocodylmorphs, Lepidotes and Onchopristis; and terrestrial animals like Ouronosaurus and subadult sauropods. No full or nearly complete skeleton has been discovered. There's a possiblity that it was likely the largest theropod known. Carcharodontosaurus Saharicus was a 30 to 45 foot long carnivore from northern Africa as well as some parts of South Africa. Both creatures lived in swampy places around 70 million years ago. They would have eaten Paralititan, Ouranosaurus, Aegyptosaurus, and if needed the scavenging abelisaur Rugops. Photographs There are two alleged photographs of the Kasai Rex. One picture depicts a monitor lizard-like creature on top of a rhinoceros. Both tests were proven as hoaxes, as the lizard had actually been cut out from a nature magazine, and the other photo shows a tyrannosaur-like creature eating a rhinoceros, which has been confirmed to be an image from the Valley of Gwangi cut on to top of the rhino. Since then any known images are proven to be hoaxes; the existence of this creature is highly disputed; however it is possible. Gallery KasaiRex1.jpg|The photograph of the Kasai rex, proven to be a lizard cut-out from a magazine. rex of kasai.jpg|Drawing of the sighting Kasai Rex fake.png|Kasai Rex fake Whoshead.gif artist's interpretation.jpg|Hoax 1 (3) (1).jpg|Kasai Rex drawing by The-Russian-Loli kasaia.jpg|Artist's rendering 3F48F6BA-E13C-4812-A01F-4C7A7E2F743D.png ru:Касаи Рекс Category:Cryptids Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Congo Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Africa Category:Hoax Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Reptile Category:Giant cryptid Category:Living fossil Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:African Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Avian Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Saurischia Category:Disambiguation Category:Vertabrate Category:Dangerous cryptids Category:Carnivorous Category:Carnivorus Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Prehistoric Cryptids Category:Carnivorous Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Hostile Category:Man eaters Category:Aggressive